Car vibes
by XxPasha1
Summary: Some Zutara fun in the car! Cute and funny . Rated T due some swearing but not a lot . Oneshot . Review and Enjoy!


Zuko was outside Katara's mansion, waiting for her to accompany him to work. 20 minutes later, still no sign of Katara. Zuko called her and she said she was coming down. A couple of minutes later she came down, opened the car door and climbed in." Finally," Zuko sighed.

"Finally?" Katara scoffed.

"What time do you call this?" Zuko asked.

"Well, if you stop complaining we can get there. Just drive," Katara shushed Zuko.

"Fine, how are you?" Zuko said driving.

"I'm good"

"Wanna listen from to some music?" Zuko suggested .

"It depends on what your listening to" Katara mumbled . Zuko smirked and turned on the radio. Katara favourite song was playing. "What were you saying huh?" Zuko said pretending to be confused . "Oh piss off!", she said looked at him and smiled . Then she started to dance . They were singing to "trouble to me" by Jennifer Hudson ft Iggy Azela .

Katara Moon, was a 22 year old singer. And she was quite famous. Zuko wasn't doing bad himself, he owned a bank. The two met in high school in Los Vegas . Katara was 16 and Zuko was 18, since then the pair have been dating. Zuko had popped the big questions a few months back, so now they are engaged and at the moment they both lived in LA.

After a while, the couple came to a drive through. "Just need to get something to eat," Zuko said.

"I thought you was late for work?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna change my routine just because I'm late for work," Zuko replied.

"Hello, hello, hello," Katara sang to the drive through lady.

"Um I wanna..."

"I wanna," Katara sang to the lady, interrupting Zuko. He laughed.

"My girls gonna sing my order, is that ok?" The drive through lady nodded. Zuko whispered to Katara what burger he wanted.

"Girl, give me a cheeeeese...burgerrrrr," Katara sang.

"You want fries?" The lady asked.

"If you'd be so kind", Zuko said .

"And don't forget his diet coke," Katara sang with a smirk on her face.

"That's it?"

"Yup"

"Ok , I'll be right back with your order", the lady said .

"Thank you," they both said as they watched her leave .

"Before you were a singer, you worked in a drive through as well, right?", Zuko said digging deep in his memory .

"Yes, I worked in Burger King, but my favourite part was singing in the driveway," Katara responded.

"Singing in the driveway?" Zuko questioned .

"Yeah, you could hear me as soon as you were pulling up . Like you would just hear ahhhhh," she said singing the last bit.

"Give me one of those, again," Zuko demanded eagerly .

"Ahhhh", Zuko laughed. Just then the lady came back and handed Zuko the food .

"Thanks", he said winking . The women blushed then walked away , Zuko rolled his eyes . Katara noticed that the food had arrived, she reached across Zuko to grab the diet coke but spilt it all over her top in the process ."Shit," she exclaimed. Zuko smiled .

" You ok, babe?" , he asked his fiancée.

"Yeah I have a spear top, don't ask ", Katara said before taking off her top . She was left in her red bra . Zuko couldn't stop staring . Katara caught him and gave him a smack . "Keep your eyes on the road, sweetheart," she said .

Zuko just chuckled before playing a new song. A very familiar song. "Whooo ho yeahhh yeahhh yeahhh," Katara vocalised.

"What kind of burger you want?" Zuko teased, this made Katara laugh .

"I'm ok darling", Katara dismissed . Zuko shrugged .

"In relationships perceiving your needs as well as mine," he sang with Katara. And soon Katara was struggling to keep up with him. She used her water bottle as a microphone. They were both dancing. "Look there's a bus let's get them!" Katara shouted. "Down...hellllll yeahhh," the singer vocalised, at the bus . The people on board just looked at her confused . "There's no way I'm waking up tomorrow and finding there's nobody thereeeeeeee," Katara sang, professionally.

"Uh uh," Zuko said shaking his head. It was Zuko's turn to sing and Katara had to admit , he was quite good . "No there's no way that I'mmmmm living without you", as he sang he pointed at Katara, which made her blush. "You can say what you want but I ain't walking out, yeahhh," Katara sang, saying yeah in a low funny voice .

"Love me, love me" . When Katara sang this , Zuko was doing a pretend drumb roll . "Come on baby, let's see what you got," Zuko said. Then they had a competition, of who could hold the word 'love' the longest .

Katara won of course .

"Lovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," she sang . Zuko put his hand over his mouth astonished, at how long she could hold that note and how beautiful her vocalising was .

The rest of the their morning was fine . It was a long journey, but they made it to work . They kissed and got out the car . "Same time tomorrow, Kat?" , Zuko shouted over to Katara, who was on the other side of the road . She smiled and nodded . Then they went separate ways , until next time...


End file.
